


No Strings Attached (there are always strings)

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa Week 2019, Clexaweek2019, Day 2: No Strings Attached, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clarke has been casually sleeping with the alpha across the hall, and it was all going well until things got complicated.Written for Clexa Week 2019 - Day 2: No Strings Attached prompt.





	No Strings Attached (there are always strings)

**Author's Note:**

> More Clexa Week fun. Let me know your thoughts. It’s a light A/B/O AU, other than mentioning dynamics it’s not really there at all.

No strings sex with the hot alpha from across the hall, in hindsight, was probably not her greatest idea. But Clarke couldn’t help herself - Lexa Woods was addictive. 

 

“Fuck.” She muttered as she stared down at the little plastic stick on her bathroom counter. “I’m so completely screwed.” She covered her face with her hands - as though that would make her reality go away. 

 

“Clarke? You alright? You’ve been in there forever.” Her roommate called out. 

 

Clarke quickly threw the stick in the bin and opened the door. “You know I do my best thinking in there.” She shrugged, hoping Raven didn’t see right through her. 

 

“Thinking?” Raven raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. “I’m getting the tequila, we will drink your troubles away.”

 

“I can’t Rae, dinner with my mom.” Clarke lied smoothly. 

 

“Your mom is at a conference in Vegas - you dropped her to the airport yesterday.” Raven crossed her arms. “Why don’t you want tequila? You knocked up or something?”

 

Clarke paled - was it that obvious? “What? No! I just don’t want to get drunk tonight.”

 

“Oh shit, are you  _ pregnant _ ?” Raven whispered the last word, as though that would soften the blow. 

 

“Yes.” Clarke caved, making a beeline for the couch and flopping down gracelessly. “Fuck Rae.” She groaned. 

 

“Do you know whose it is?” Raven asked slowly. “I mean, you’re single.” She trailed off under Clarke’s glare. 

 

“I’ve had a pretty great arrangement with the alpha in 17a, but I guess that’s done now.” 

 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been screwing the Commander?” Raven dropped to the floor, sitting next to Clarke’s head. “Shit, was it everything?”

 

“She definitely knows how to best use her dick, that’s for sure.” Clarke confirmed. 

 

“Get it Griff!” Raven cheered. 

 

“Not helping.” Clarke reminded her. 

 

“Right, sorry - but I’m proud of you.” Raven nodded. “So, what are you going to do?”

 

“I have to tell her, right?” Clarke sighed. 

 

“Not until you’ve made your choice. It’s twenty-nineteen babe - you make the first call here.”

 

“I’m keeping it.” She said, there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted a child, and she was stable enough to raise one. She lived with Raven out of convenience, not necessity. “I need to make an appointment to see a doctor.”

 

“Okay, so that’s first. Then we can make plans.” Raven decided. “Let’s go the the clinic.” She jumped up to grab their bags. 

 

“Thanks Rae.”

 

-

 

“Well Ms Griffin, from the looks of things you’re about fourteen weeks along, and congratulations - it’s twins.” The doctor told her with a smile. “I’ll grab you some pamphlets.” She said. “We like to keep an eye on all multiple pregnancies, so we suggest you make another appointment for three weeks time.”

 

“Thanks.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“And here.” She handed Clarke two copies of the sonogram along with the promised reading materials. 

 

“Thanks.” Clarke shoved everything into her bag. “I guess I’ll see you in three weeks.”

 

Clarke wiped the gel from her stomach before heading back out to Raven in the waiting room. “All good?”

 

“Perfect health, all three of us.” Clarke nodded, her hand resting on her stomach.

 

“Twins? How do you feel?”

 

“I mean, I knew it wouldn’t be a full litter, because I never see her during my heats, but I wasn’t really expecting twins either.” Clarke sighed, leaning into Raven’s side. 

 

“How about I call O and have her meet us at home for a strategy session?”

 

“Tell her to bring lunch.” Clarke agreed. 

 

Rae: We need you to come over - bring lunch, something with like kale and shit - Griff needs help.

 

O: Be there in an hour. And how serious are you about the kale?

 

Rae: Dead serious. Healthy shit. 

 

“She’s coming over, and she’s bringing real food, not junk.” Raven said. 

 

“Okay, we need to stop off at the pharmacy on the way home - I need to pick up these scripts.” Clarke nodded as they headed for the door. 

 

-

 

“Okay, what’s the emergency?” Octavia asked as she let herself into their apartment. 

 

“Did you bring lunch?” Raven called back. 

 

“Yeah.” She dropped the bag on the table. “Now Raven, this is a  _ salad _ , it’s what grown-ups eat. There’s one in there for you too Clarkey.” She winked at her friend. “So why the sudden health kick? It’s a bit late to start new year’s resolutions now, I mean it’s February. But hey, I support your decisions to finally eat like adults.”

 

“It’s Griff who’s going on a health kick, not me.” Raven scoffed. “I’m good.” She lifted her shirt showing off her inexplicable abs. 

 

“I hate you.” The brunette beta rolled her eyes. 

 

“Raven, focus.” Clarke reminded her. 

 

“Right, sorry.” She nodded, pulling her shirt back down. “Go ahead.” She nodded to Clarke. 

 

“I’m pregnant.” Clarke said. “I’m having twins and I’m due in August.”

 

“Congratulations.” Octavia took hold of Clarke’s hand. “Can I ask who the sire is?”

 

“Lexa, from across the hall.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“My  _ boss _ ?” Octavia’s jaw dropped. “Explain.”

 

“It’s just sex, but it’s been happening for a while.” Clarke shrugged. “We met when I was picking you up from work one day last year, realised we lived across the hall from one another and got to talking. Nothing happened until we met again at the Dropship around Halloween, neither of us were looking for a relationship, and the sex was good. Really good.” She grabbed her salad container and opened it. “There were rules, like never during heat or rut, but since I have my implant, and she wasn’t seeing anyone else we didn’t always use condoms. I probably should have been more careful, but here we are.”

 

“Well shit.” Octavia nodded as she processed everything. 

 

“Let’s talk plans.” Raven suggested. “We’ve already established that you’re keeping them.” She began. “This place isn’t big enough for us and two kids, so let’s start there, what do you want to do?”

 

“I’ll move out.” Clarke said. “The lease on this place is up in May anyway.” She picked up her iPad and pulled up local property listings. 

 

“There’s a brownstone down the street, I saw the sign go up this morning.” Raven said. “It’d probably be within your budget, and you like this neighbourhood.”

 

“Okay, we can call the agent.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“What do you want to do about Lexa?” Octavia asked. 

 

“I have to tell her.” Clarke said. “If she wants to be involved, she can be, but I’m prepared to go it alone too.” She checked the time. “I’m going to go now.”

 

She left her half eaten salad on the table and headed across the hall to Lexa’s apartment. “Clarke, I wasn’t expecting you - it’s not a good time.” Lexa said as she pulled the door open. Clarke could see a familiar woman on the lounge. 

 

“Lexa, don’t be rude, let Clarke in.” Anya called, waving Clarke into the apartment. 

 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll come back later.” Clarke shook her head. “Just let me know when you’re free, I need to talk to you about something.” She told Lexa. 

 

“Nonsense, come join us.” Anya insisted. “I’m about to go feed and change Tris anyway, you two can talk while I do that.” She winked. 

 

“Uh, sure, please come in.” Lexa caved under her sister’s orders, she stepped back to allow Clarke into her apartment. 

 

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled as she followed Lexa inside. “Hey Tris.” She cooed to the baby on the floor. 

 

Tris waved at the blonde. 

 

“How are you? Octavia mentioned you’ve been unwell?” Anya said as Clarke took a seat at the other end of the lounge. 

 

“I’m better now, but it was a rough couple of weeks.” Clarke nodded. “How have you been?”

 

“Good, the monster is teething again, so neither of us have been sleeping.” She sighed. “Good thing I can run on a few hours sleep.” 

 

“I don’t look forward to that.” Clarke said without thinking. “When I have pups I mean.” She covered quickly. 

 

“You’re thinking about having kids?” Anya asked. “I know a great alpha, if you’re looking for a sire?” She winked and nodded toward Lexa. 

 

“I’m sure Lexa would be a fine sire.” Clarke agreed. 

 

“Anya, stop.” Lexa rolled her eyes. 

 

“Come on Monster, time for your lunch.”  Anya deflected, lifting Tris and heading into Lexa’s spare room. 

 

“I’m sorry about Anya.” Lexa said once the door closed. “She can’t be stopped sometimes. But I’m free later tonight, if you were coming over for the usual reason?”

 

“No, I actually did come to talk - about something that may change our arrangement.” Clarke said, keeping her voice low, knowing Anya would be listening, or at least trying to.

 

“Oh, go on.” Lexa nodded, waiting for the omega to continue. 

 

“My implant failed, I’m pregnant.” She figured it was best to be direct. “I’m having twins, you are the only possible sire. I’m planning to keep and raise them, your level of involvement is totally up to you. I know this wasn’t part of our agreement, and beyond your medical history I won’t hold you to any obligation.” She rambled, worried by the alpha’s silence. 

 

“Twins?” Lexa said finally. 

 

“Yeah, I’m due mid August.” She held out the sonogram picture for Lexa to see. “It’s still too early to tell their sexes, but they’re healthy so far.”

 

“Okay, so she’s refusing to feed- Lexa why are you holding a sonogram printout?” Anya yelped, startling Tris to tears. “Shh, I’m sorry my little monster.” She soothed her daughter. “Now Lexa, explain.”

 

“Clarke is pregnant.” Lexa said, handing the picture back to the blonde. “Twins.”

 

“Congratulations! I’m so excited for you.” Anya hugged her friend. “I didn’t realise you were seeing any- oh!” She began, not reaching the end of her sentence before realisation struck. “Lexa is their sire.” 

 

“She is.” Clarke confirmed. “But as I’ve already explained to Lexa, I’m not holding her to any obligation - this wasn’t planned, or even expected.”

 

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?”

 

“We haven’t really.” Clarke shrugged. “We’ve been sleeping together, casually for a few months though.” 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa whined. 

 

“She’s your sister, she’s hardly going to judge us.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And she’s my friend.”

 

“Which means I know both of you well enough to know that casual sex isn’t something either of you are capable of without catching feelings.” The beta retorted. “And Lexa is so damned pigheaded that I guarantee she’s already mentally buying the pair of you a cute family home where you can raise your three dozen future pups along with a menagerie of pets, I’m seeing cats, dogs, assorted poultry and maybe a goat?.” She laughed. 

 

“ _ Anya _ !” Lexa warned. 

 

“We both know I’m right. You’ve been telling me for weeks, in vague terms, about the omega who has stolen your heart, and now here’s Clarke with a sonogram of your pups. It hardly takes a genius to fit the pieces together.”

 

“Lex?” Clarke asked, looking at the suddenly pale alpha. 

 

“Can I take you out, on a real date?” She asked finally. “I’d like to see where this could go, before the pups arrive.” 

 

“Tonight?” Clarke suggested, knowing they were both free. 

 

“Seven?”

 

“You know where to pick me up from.” Clarke nodded. “See you at seven.” She quickly darted forward to leave a kiss on the alpha’s cheek. “Oh, and this is your copy.” She handed the picture back to Lexa. 

 

“Thank you Clarke. I’ll see you later.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Call me for coffee sometime this week - we have a lot to talk about.” Anya pointed a finger at Clarke. 

 

“I will.” Clarke promised. 

 

-

 

“How did she take it? You weren’t gone long enough for there to have been celebratory sex, but you were gone long enough that she was home, so spill.” Raven demanded as soon as Clarke returned. 

 

“Anya was there, and Tris. So now they both know, and Lexa and I are going on a date tonight.” Clarke shrugged. 

 

“Like a sex date, or a  _ date _ date.” Octavia clarified. 

 

“An actual date.” Clarke grinned. “She’s picking me up at seven.”

 

“Well, we have some primping to do.” Octavia decided. “And while we work, Rae and I can show you what we’ve done.”

 

“But first we have an appointment with the realtor about that place down the block.” Raven said. “I found the listing online and called for you. He’s going to meet us there in fifteen.”

 

“So you and Lexa are going to raise the pups together?” Octavia asked. 

 

“I don’t know, but Anya seems to think she’s falling in love with me - and that we’ll get a pet goat - she might have finally lost the plot.” Clarke laughed. 

 

“A  _ goat _ ?”

 

“Along with three dozen children, and an assortment of cats, dogs and poultry apparently.”

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely lost it.” Raven agreed.

 

-

 

The house was perfect. It needed a few cosmetic changes, but otherwise it was ready to go. Clarke made an offer on the spot, all cash - having rich parents paid off. 

 

“Okay, so I’ve drawn you up a whole health plan.” Octavia said once they returned to the apartment. “Here is your diet plan - it’s nothing strenuous, but you need to up your caloric intake, and you want to be mindful of what you’re eating. There’s also an exercise program in there for you to keep you as comfortable as possible once you start getting bigger. If you come past the gym sometime this week, I’ll run you through the exercises.”

 

“You did all of this while I was across with Lex?” Clarke asked as she flicked through the binder Octavia had given her. 

 

“Yeah, I make these for my clients all the time, I find giving them all the information in the beginning really helps to achieve the best results.” She nodded. 

 

“So when are you going to tell your mom?” Raven asked. 

 

“When she gets back, I guess.” Clarke shrugged. “I’m picking her up from the airport on Sunday and then we’re meant to go for dinner.”

 

-

 

Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door a few minutes before seven. Clarke was finishing up her hair and so it was Octavia who went to answer the door. Lexa wore charcoal slacks and a black shirt, her sleeves rolled up past her elbows and the top few buttons undone. 

 

“Looking good, Boss.” Octavia winked as she stood back to allow the alpha inside. “Clarke will be out in a minute.”

 

“Thanks.” Lexa shifted nervously, anxious to take her relationship with Clarke to a new place. 

 

“I’m thoroughly enjoying the fact that you’re nervous, but you really shouldn’t be.” Octavia said. “I know you’re a good person, and I trust you not to hurt my friend. Clarke will be the mother of your first pups, that is every reason you need to make things work with her.”

 

“Thanks.” Lexa nodded, looking no less anxious than she had previously. 

 

“O, stop trying to scare her.” Clarke swatted her friend as she made her way to the alpha. “Hey you, you look great.” She leaned forward to peck a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. 

 

“You look amazing.” Lexa held the blonde at arms length Clarke wore a form fitting blue dress, her hair in loose waves. If Lexa didn’t know she was pregnant, she never would have guessed, the blonde looked as toned as ever. 

 

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled. 

 

“Have her home by eleven.” Raven teased as the pair made their way to the door. “And no funny business!” She called as they closed the door behind themselves. 

 

“Sorry about her.” Clarke giggled. 

 

“You think Anya didn’t say exactly the same thing when she left my apartment earlier?” Lexa smiled. 

 

“They’re basically the same person.” Clarke nodded. 

 

“You might be right.” Lexa agreed. “So how are you feeling?” She asked as they took the elevator down to the garage under their apartment building. 

 

“Good, I thought I had a stomach flu for a couple of weeks, or maybe some new food intolerance, but the morning sickness seems to have passed now.” She said. “And the doctor said that I should start to feel the babies move in the next few weeks.” Her hand brushed over her still flat stomach. 

 

“I’m still a little in shock with the whole baby thing.” Lexa admitted. 

 

“Babies.” Clarke reminded her. “And honestly, if it’s too much for you, or you need some time to adjust to the news, I won’t hold it against you.”

 

“Clarke, I am over the moon, absolutely delighted by your pregnancy.” Lexa took hold of Clarke’s hands and turned the omega to face her fully as they stepped off the elevator. “Anya was right, I am falling in love with you - and I cannot wait to meet our pups.”

 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into a relationship if you’re not ready, just because I got pregnant unexpectedly.”.

 

“Clarke, I want this, I think we could be pretty great together.” Lexa promised. “But if that’s not what you want?” She trailed off, watching the omega carefully. 

 

“There’s no alpha I’d rather raise my pups with.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa. 

 


End file.
